Hanako/Relationships
Table of Contents Home • Yashiro Nene (First Meeting • Amane Meeting Nene) • Minamoto Kou • Minamoto Teru • Tsuchigomori • Yako • Aoi Akane • Yugi Tsukasa • Mokke Relationships Yashiro Nene First Meeting Hanako met Nene when she summoned him for a wish after hearing the rumours of the 7th school mystery. She is initially shocked when she sees that Hanako is actually male. Their fates became bound together when Hanako ingests the other mermaid scale in order to weaken the curse turning Nene into a fish after she wishes to be human again. Hanako then made Nene into his assistant since he granted her wish and made her clean the toilets after school. Nene complains about doing it but tolerates it as she is grateful for the times Hanako saved her from danger. Hanako reveals that he looks forward to it every day as it made him feel nostalgic and like he had a friend. Nene then calls him Hanako-kun instead of Hanako-san for the first time, signalling their friendship. Hanako is occasionally flirtatious and teases her often. After kissing her on the cheek to cast a spell that temporarily wards supernaturals away and asking her to go out with him in order to lure out the confession tree, Nene becomes upset as she felt like her feelings were being played around with. Hanako then apologizes to her while taking his hat off and she thought that he looked like any other normal boy. Realizing how little she knew about him, she begins to seek to know more. From then on, Hanako and Nene spend much of their time at school together solving problems caused by supernaturals. Nene tries to find out more about him while Hanako does his best to protect her. Despite not being human anymore, Nene has called Hanako her friend many times, which surprised others who are not fond of supernaturals. After she learned about Amane from the memories recalled after destroying Tsuchigomori's Yorishiro, Nene realizes for the first time that he really is ''dead which caused her to be awkward around him for some time. After giving him donuts, Nene decides to tell Hanako that he was "more trouble than it's worth" but that she will stick around him anyway because she liked Hanako as a friend. In the next chapter, Hanako thanked Nene, telling her that it was the first time a girl told him that she liked him, and opening up to her a bit more about his past, ending any awkwardness between them. Maybe due to fear of her finding out more or not being ready to tell her, he says that he will tell her more in the future and they made a pinky promise for her to stay as his assistant until that time comes. Nene deeply trusts Hanako as she believes that he will help her and immediately calls his name during dangerous situations for help. Hanako, on the other hand, tries his best to let her live a happily life knowing that her lifespan is very short. It is implied that they are having romantic feelings. Nene has blushed several times such as when they held hands and she kissed him on the cheek after seeing that Hanako felt down. Hanako was upset when Nene and Kou were going to a festival outside of school since he couldn't leave school grounds and when he became Nene's classmate due to a school mystery, Hanako shyly asked her to go watch a movie with him. He also revealed that Nene was his type. In chapter 62, Hanako also teleported to where Akane was trying to kiss Nene to stop him. '''Amane Meeting Nene' Nene later first met Hanako's past self, Amane, in volume 5 while going through the doors that go to different dimensions and time. She was surprised but immediately showed concern to Amane who is bruised and injured, dashing towards him and asking if he is hurt, asked if he was crying. Although Nene first met Amane while time travelling to 1969, it is shown that Amane first met Nene in 1964, where she time travelled to during the festival she was attending with Hanako and Kou. Previously, Hanako showed to be a little jealous towards Kou, but failed to genuinely compliment Nene in her yukata. There, Nene met a younger Amane in the festival alone. Nene showed her concern about Amane's fate to the young Amane, telling him that she is always rooting for him and kissed his forehead, causing him to become flustered. At the end of the chapter, it was revealed that instead of wanting to be an astronaut, he wrote that he wishes to "meet Nene-oneesan again in the future". Aidairo later posted an image on twitter where they described the theme of volume 8 to be 'first love thief', implying that Nene was Hanako's first love. Minamoto Kou Kou’s more like a frenemy to Hanako. Minamoto Teru As Hanako is one of (and even the boss of) the 7 mysteries, Teru intends to exorcise him. However, he decided to leave the case to Kou. In Chapter 10, due to Kou hesitating to exorcise Hanako, he immediately took the case to himself and tried to exorcise him. Like other supernatural, Teru sees Hanako with hatred, even go as far as to describe him as "self-serving and violent". After Kou's persuasion, however, he stopped attempting to exorcise him, leaving his case entirely to his brother. Hanako is clearly afraid of him from that memory, which is shown when he avoids older Kou in volume 6 due to him having similar looks to Teru. Tsuchigomori Tsuchigomori is one of the supernaturals who had a past history with Hanako-kun. Tsuchigomori has been teaching in Kamome Gakuen since a very long time, living as a supernatural in the school. He was his teacher and has a great deal of care towards him. Tsuchigomori was deeply impacted by Hanako's ability to change his pre-determined future, resulting in the No.5's yorishiro being a lunar rock. Now with Hanako as the School Mystery Number 7, Hanako has command over the School Mysteries as a leader. They have a friendly relationship due to their shared past, though Hanako can intimidate Tsuchigomori into following his orders. Yako As No.7 of the School Wonders, Hanako holds leadership over the other Wonders. Yako doesn't typically comply with his orders unless threatened (eg. During The Misaki Stairs arc, Hanako threatens to make her into kitsune udon) or is absolutely necessary. Aoi Akane Akane hates both supernaturals and murderers. As a result, he deeply dislikes Hanako, and typically acts passive-aggressively (or even outright aggressively) towards him. In response, Hanako notes that people like Akane is his favorite type of human, and agrees to a temporary alliance to recapture Mirai after her escape. Yugi Tsukasa Tsukasa is Hanako's younger twin brother and the person he killed. While Hanako feels considerable guilt over killing him, Tsukasa doesn't seem to bear any ill will towards his brother for it, though he doesn't hesitate to use it as leverage to manipulate the latter. He's always eager to meet up with Hanako, greeting him with huge smiles and hugs. He tells Hanako he loves him and asks to play together just like they used to. They have both been shown to react negatively to others interrupting their reunions. The twins seem to have been close since they were young and often did activities together, such as watching TV and going to festivals. They are shown to be holding hands in a commemorative photo taken upon entering junior high. As supernaturals, Hanako and Tsukasa have opposing beliefs - Hanako maintains the correct relationships between humans and supernaturals, while Tsukasa thinks they should just be however they want. In a conversation with Nene, Tsukasa describes themselves as being polar opposites and compares their current relationship to that of rivals or arch-nemeses. Mokke After "the Faeries" incident, Mokkes can be found following Hanako around, doing random tasks in the background. As Mokkes are petty thieves, Hanako has to return the missing items they've stolen from students, which includes Kou's earring. According to Hanako's biggest concern, Mokkes keep beating him in the game of cards. Category:Relationships